The door handle mounting system of the present invention is of a type as for example illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,268; 4,784,418; 5,067,758 and 7,188,873. In all of these types of door handle mounting systems, the shank portion of the handle is retained captive behind the face plate by an assembly of washers, connecting plates and retaining lock springs, all of which are formed of metal. These retainer assemblies are often difficult to assemble and are subjected to wear and rust over time. This can cause some of the elements to break or disengage thus rendering the door latch handle inoperative and in need of repair. Also, rust marks on the face plate are unpleasing to the eye. Because the face plate can have variations in thickness, this can result in a loose mounting assembly causing the handle to wobble. Still further, from periodic use, the metal component parts which rub about the front and rear face of the face plate cause wear to the face plate and therefore resulting in wear and a loose connection between the handle and the face plate and this is undesirable. Such problems also occur with the deadbolt turnpiece handle which is connected to the face plate, such as illustrated in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,873. When these handles become loose due to the wear in the opposed faces of the face plate about the mounting hole, the handle becomes loose and wobbles and therefore does not rest at a normal level position. This also causes rattling in the door handle assembly and in an attempt to remedy these problems various types of washer configurations have been suggested and this further complicates the assembly of the door handle and results in further parts, therefore increasing the risk of failure.